The cup or bottle that is currently used has a cover that is of threaded connection, and a seal ring is always embedded into the internal thread of the cover to improve airtightness of the cover, but the friction is caused between the mouth edge of cup or bottle and the seal ring when turning the cover, grinding out of the seal ring slight rubber mass, which is dropped into the cup or bottle and harmful to human body. This type of cover is only suitable for the cup or bottle with round mouths and cannot be used for those with polygon or irregularly shaped mouths. The gland-type vacuum cup with patent No. 201520148280.0 that was disclosed by Patent Office of the People's Republic of China in Sep. 2, 2015 has a cup-attached steel wire piece installed within the upper ring groove, on its one end hangs a gland steel wire piece that is freely moveable and mounted on the gland, on its another end installs a moving piece, the manual upward/downward movement of which may compress gland or make it leave from seal, and replace the mode of compressing the seal ring by hand tightening the cup cover. The disadvantage of the vacuum cup lies in the outside exposed steal wire piece and moving piece that undermine aesthetic appearance, cause inconvenience to store and carry with, and are vulnerable to external forces and unable to compress gland when distorted.